miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous (disambiguation)
Miraculous may refer to: * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir — the CGI-animated TV show. In show * Miraculouses — the magical jewels that give superpowers to their wearers, like Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Hawk Moth. ** Ladybug Miraculous — Earrings that turn the wearer, with help from Tikki, into a ladybug-themed hero with the power of good luck and Creation. ** Cat Miraculous — A ring that turns the wearer, with help from Plagg, into a black cat-themed hero with the power of bad luck and Destruction. ** Butterfly Miraculous — A brooch that turns the wearer, with help from Nooroo, into a moth-themed hero with the power to grant superpowers to others and turn them into allies. ** Turtle Miraculous — A bracelet that turns the wearer, with help from Wayzz, into a turtle-themed hero with the power of Protection. ** Fox Miraculous — A necklace that turns its wearer, with help from Trixx, into a fox-themed hero with the power of Illusion. ** Peacock Miraculous — A brooch that turns its wearer, with help from Duusu, into a peacock-themed hero with the powers to create a guardian. ** Bee Miraculous — A hair comb that turns its wearer, with help from Pollen, into a bee-themed hero with the power of subjection. ** Rabbit Miraculous — A pocket watch that turns its wearer, with help from Fluff, into a rabbit-themed hero with the power of time. ** Dragon Miraculous '- A choker that turns the wearer, with help from Longg, into a dragon-themed hero with the power to transform into to one of the three elements (water, wind, and lightning). ** 'Snake Miraculous '- A bangle that turns the wearer, with help from Sass, into a snake-themed hero with the power of second chance. ** 'Horse Miraculous '- A piece of jewelry that turns the wearer, with help from Kaalki, into a horse-themed hero with the power to open portals to any location. ** 'Monkey Miraculous '- A circlet that turns the wearer, with help from Xuppu, into a monkey-themed hero with the power of jubilation. * 'Miraculous holders — the people who use Miraculouses. * Miraculous potions — potions used to modify kwamis' powers * Miraculous Ladybug (superpower) — Ladybug's superpower, linked to Lucky Charm. Visual media * Miraculous (live-action film) — the planned live-action movie slated for 2020. (cancelled) * Miraculous Secrets — a web series that revolves around Marinette writing in her diary. * Miraculous: Tales from Paris — a web series that revolves around Marinette's life outside of being a superhero. * Miraculous Zag Chibi — a web series that features chibi versions of Miraculous heroes. * Ladybug & Cat Noir: Awakening — the upcoming animated musical film slated for 2021. * Miraculous Mission Ladybug — an in-browser 2D platformer game. * Miraculous Ladybug (musical) — a Brazilian musical based on the series. * Miraculous Live — an upcoming live action musical based on the series. * Miraculous Ladybug & Cat Noir — a mobile runner game. Print media * Miraculous (book series) — the book retelling of the TV show. * Miraculous (manga) — an upcoming manga. Comics * Miraculous (comic) — the comic book retelling of the TV show. * Miraculous Adventures — an original comic book series. * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug — an upcoming comic book series, featuring Ladybug visiting China. * Miraculous: Tales of Cat Noir — an upcoming comic book series, featuring Cat Noir visiting the United States of America. * Miraculous: Origins — the comic book retelling of "Ladybug & Cat Noir" and "Stoneheart". * Tales of Miraculous — an upcoming comic book series, featuring previous Miraculous holders. es:Miraculous